


Teddy Bear Baby

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Teddy Bear Baby [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Macabre, Magical Realism, Surreal, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who ends up in a macabre and surreal world after chasing a teddy bear.





	1. Chapter 1

Nickelodeon Movies

Mexopolis

Nickelodeon Presents in association with Reel FX.

Teddy Bear Baby

A doll came out of the window and it put a doll on the table.

It cut the clothes with scissors and got rid of itchy stuffing.

It turned the doll inside out and then replaced it with sawdust.

It sew the buttons on a doll.

It made the red cat hoodie with a sewing machine.

It create a teddy bear baby.

Door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

Frida was making a flower crown for her dog.

But she saws a teddy bear running.

Frida thought Oh No

Frida began to chase a teddy bear as her dog follows.

But Frida saws an abandoned house.

Her dog whimpered

Frida rings the door bell 

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Frida opens the door

Frida said "Hello my name is Frida"

Frida gasped as a glowing ghostly green portal which sents her to a surreal world called San Lupita.


End file.
